Family is always here to help
by sgdarlene
Summary: Willow Rosenberg is a mother of two who is a teacher. She meets a basketball coach Tara Maclay & falls for her hard
1. Chapter 1

Willow Rosenberg is a teacher she is 28. She has a ten year old son Nathan. She is divorced from her husband of five years John. He has a 17 year old son Tommy which Willow considers him her son aswell. Tommy &amp; Willow get along great &amp; he lives with Willow not his dad.

Willow is getting ready to go to school ''Tom, Nate time for breakfast guys" Nathan ran down the stairs &amp; kissed his mum's cheek "Morning mum how are you today" "Morning buddy i'm good where is your brother" "He is upstairs fixing his hair ha ha" Willow shook her head "Tommy your hair is fine come down stairs to eat" Tommy came down the stairs &amp; gave Willow a kissed on the cheek aswell "Morning mum sorry i'm late'' "It's ok eat your breakfast then I can take you guys to school" They ate in silence. After they were done Tommy put the dishes in the dishwasher &amp; grabbed his bag. "You ready to go Nate" Tommy asked "Yep just let me run upstairs to get my bag" Willow was ready &amp; grabbing her keys. ''Hey Tommy you want to drive today" "Yeah sure thanks mum" Tommy grabbed the keys from Willow. Nathan was ready to go then they left to go to school.

They arrived at school &amp; said goodbye to each other &amp; went there separate ways. Willow went to the teachers lounge &amp; sat down going over her notes. Buffy the PE teacher came inside &amp; sat across from Willow "Hey Will how are you doing" Willow looked up &amp; smiled at Buffy "I'm good Buff how are you" ''I'm good just miss my husband" "Where is Angel now" "He is on a case in LA. He should be back on the weekend he said" "That's good then. You still ok with going out tonight" "Hell yeah should be fun to have the gang back again. Is Xander &amp; Anya coming" "Yeah they are. Should be a good night out" "Who is looking after Nathan" "Tommy said he will. He is a great kid" "Your lucky Will to have a step son who is willing to stay home while you go out" "Yeah I am he has grown so much in the time I have known him which is good. He is so angry with his dad about cheating on me which I understand but John is still his dad he should spend some time with him" Buffy stood up "Yeah well I don't blame him for being angry. I want to kick his ass too" Willow grabbed her notes &amp; started walking with Buffy to there first class. "I'm fine with it if he didn't cheat on me I wouldn't find out that I like dating girls Buff" Willow &amp; Buffy laughed. "See you tonight Will enjoy your day" "Thanks Buff you too"

The day went slowly for Willow when the day was over she picked up Nathan &amp; they both went to Tommy's basketball practice to see if he was finished. Nathan ran to his favorite spot to watch his brother while Willow saw Buffy at a table &amp; walked up to her. "Hey Buff why are you not coaching" Buffy's face lit up "They finally got someone who actually knows about basketball. She is really good &amp; a great player it seems. The boys were flirting with her but she just smiled it off &amp; made them work hard. The team might win some games with her coaching them" Willow looked over at the coach &amp; her face fell. She grabbed Buffy's arm "Buff she is fricken hot. Oh my god look at her. What is her name" Buffy pulled her arm away "Jeez Will hurt me much. Her name is Tara Maclay. Do you want me to introduce her to you" Buffy was laughing hard. Willow gave her a stern look "No way Buff she is to good for me look at her. No way she will date me" "Hey Will, you are so worthy for her. She will be dumb not to be with you" "Yeah doesn't matter anyway she works here anyway it will be weird" "Will your husband works here so does the woman he cheated on you with. Maybe get to know her first. Find out if she likes girls. Maybe build a friendship" Willow took a deep breath "I'll think about it Buff" They looked over at the court &amp; saw pracice was over. "I'll see you tonight Buff"

They hugged &amp; Willow waited for her boys &amp; drove them home. She got ready to go out tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

Willow got ready and walked down stairs to see her boys playing a video game. "Hey guys here is some money for your pizza" "Thanks mum" both boys said. "Not sure what time I will be back so please don't stay up late" "Don't worry mum we will be good" Tommy said smiling at Willow "aha just be good ok" Willow walked up to Nathan and kissed him "Love you Nate" "Love you too mum. Have fun tonight" "I will. Love you Tommy" Willow said as she kissed Tommy on the cheek "Love you too mum. Go find a hot chick and bring her home ha ha" "You are so funny Tommy"

Willow walked outside and got in her car and drove to the bronze. She arrived and went inside. She was looking for her friends and spotted them. She walked up to there table "Hey guys how are you" Willow hugged them all "We are good Will" Xander said with a smile "So what are you guys drinking" Willow said looking at there drinks "I bought us all a cocktail to celebrate us all being together again" Anya said nodding her head "Thanks Anya. That was nice of you" "Well I have missed you guys so much" They all smiled

While the night went on they drank some more and danced. They were having a great time. Buffy was enjoying dancing with there group when she noticed a blond also on the dance floor. She grabbed Willow's arm "Ouch hurt much Buff" Willow was trying to pull her hand away "Will it's Tara. You should talk to her" Willow looked where Buffy was pointing "I can't she doesn't even know me" Willow looked down. Xander pushed Willow's head back up "Will if you have a crush on her maybe you should talk to her. She is smoking hot. OW" Anya hit Xander looking at him "You are taken mister no ogling women anymore" "An i'm just trying to help out Will here" "Ok that is fine then. I can walk up to her and say a cute red head thinks she is hot" Anya said walking towards Tara "NO" The three of them said but it was too late Anya was talking to Tara.

"Hi i'm Anya and my friend the red head over there thinks you are hot. What do you think of her" Anya said smiling at the blond. Tara looked at were Anya was pointing at and she smiled when she saw Willow "Well i'm Tara and she is hot aswell" "That's good are you a lesbian" Tara laughed "yeah I am. So your friend is one aswell" "Yep come on you two should talk" Anya grabbed her arm and dragged her towards the group.

"Hey guys this is Tara. Tara this is my husband Xander our friend Buffy and the cute redhead is Willow" "Hey" Everyone said. Buffy smiled "Tara and I already know each other" "Well that's good. Us three should go get drinks you two should chat" Anya said while pulling Xander and Buffy away. Willow and Tara just looked at each other and smiled "I'm sorry for my friend" Willow said motioning to a table near by. They walked over there and sat down "She is ok. I like her she is very open" "Yep that's Anya for you" Tara grabbed Willow's hand "Dance with me Willow" Willow looked at there hands "Um ok sure" Tara pulled her on to the dance floor and started to dance close to Willow. Willow was shocked but enjoyed the closeness. She couldn't believe how blue Tara's eyes were. "You have beautiful eyes Tara" Tara smiled "Thanks so do you Willow. I love the shade of green you have" Willow got shy and smiled.

The girls continued to dance for awhile then they went back to the table where the group was. Anya smiled "How was your dance's. You two were up there for awhile" The two girls looked at each other and smiled "It was good An" Willow said. Buffy looked at Tara. "So Tara do you think the boys will win some games this year" "Yeah I think they might win some. They just need a bit more practice and they will get better" "That's good. My son said you are a good coach and you don't hold back" Willow said "Yeah I like to push them. They need it. Who is your son" "Tommy Morgan he is my step son" "He is a great player. He actually listens" "Well that's good then"

They all chatted for two more hours. Then Anya and Xander left saying they have to get up early for work. Buffy then left giving Willow a hug and saying "Go for it Will" Willow smiled and Tara and her were left alone. "Willow can I ask you something" "Sure Tara anything" "Are you married" Willow sighed "I used to be my husband cheated on me with a teacher at our school. He is also a teacher at the school by the way" "Oh that must be hard" "Yeah when I see them together it is but i'm kinda glad he did it" "Why" "Cause it made me reliase that I like girls" Tara smiled and pulled Willow up "I'm glad aswell. Is it ok if I kiss you" "I would love that" Willow said leaning towards Tara. They kissed slowly just enjoying each other. They pulled away and smiled. "We should head home. Both of us have to get up early" Tara said "Yeah do you need a ride" "No I have my car here. Thanks for a great night Willow. I'll see you tomorrow" "Night Tara" They kissed again then broke apart and went it there own cars and drove home.


	3. Chapter 3

Willow woke up the next day with a smile on her face. She got up and went to take a shower. After she was done she got changed and headed downstairs. She saw her kids already eating breakfast. "Hey guys did you make me breakfast" Tommy looked up "Morning mum. Yeah you came home late so we thought we would cook for you" Nathan grabbed his mums hand and pulled her to her seat "You happy mum" Willow kissed the top Nathan's head "Yeah very happy. Thank you both" "How was your night mum. Meet any hot girls" Tommy asked raising his eyebrows. Willow blushed "I did meet one woman. She was really beautiful" "Do tell mum. Did you get her number" "No didn't get her number but you do know her" "Really who is she" "She is your basketball coach actually" Tommy smiled "She is smoking hot. Good job mum"

They chatted some more than went to school. Willow walked in the teachers lounge and saw Buffy relaxing on the couch. "Morning Buff" Buffy sat up "Hey Will how was the rest of your night" Willow sat down "It was good we chatted some more and had a few nice kisses" "Way to go Will. Did you get her number and another date" "No we just said we will see each other at school" "Well i'm gonna see her soon i'll give her your number. Did you tell the kids about your night" Willow smiled "Yeah they were great about it. They even made me breakfast" "You got great kids Will. You are so lucky" "Yeah I know. Ready to go to class Buff" "Yeah lets go. I'll see you later Will"

It was a busy day for Willow she was exhausted. When her last class was done she picked up Nathan and went to Tommy's practice. Willow walked up to Buffy "Hey Buff I see you are having a easy day" Buffy smiled "Yeah I love it when I do nothing. Here is your girls number by the way" Buffy handed Willow a piece of paper. Willow took it and smiled "Thanks did she say anything to you" "Yeah she said she really likes you and was hoping to talk to you after practice. You ok with that" "Um yeah. She said she likes me. Really" "Yep and look Will practice is over. Go talk to your girl. I'll distract Nathan for you" "Thanks Buff"

Willow walked up to Tara "Hey Tara how was practice" Tara smiled and walked close to Willow "Hey it was good. The boys are playing as a team. Your son is a really good player. You should be proud of him" "Thanks. Tara I was wondering if you would like to go out to dinner with me friday night" Tara grabbed Willow's hand "I'll like that Willow. What time" "Say about six and I can pick you up" "Sure i'll text you my address" "Great" They were smiling at each other than Willow took the plunge and kissed Tara. It started out slow than Tara put her hand on the back of Willows head and deepened the kiss. They stayed kissing until Tommy came out of the locker room "Hey mum you ready to go or are you gonna keep kissing my coach" Tommy said laughing. They pulled apart and blushed "Yeah Tom i'll meet you in the car ok" Willow tossed him the keys. "Ok. Lets go Nate mum is gonna kiss some more ha ha" Tommy winked at his mum and left with Nathan.

Willow and Tara were left alone ''I'll see you tomorrow then" Willow said "Yeah bye Will" They kissed again then broke apart and smiled at each other.


End file.
